Love at First Sight
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: Pairings will be revealed in the story. That's all I have to say...oh and it's humorous. Rated T for Jr.'s language...bad boy! lol. But I love him anyway!
1. Love At First Sight

_Chapter 1 – Love At First Sight_

Shion was staring out the window of her room. It had been about two years since she knew everyone on the Durandal and Elsa. She was glad that she had met them, just because it was getting her through life. She felt that she was living life to its full potential and thought she was almost complete in her goals. But there was one thing that she always forgot about…her personal life. She never liked to think about it…especially when she knew Jin would continue to question her on it, hoping that he was reminding her of it.

Shion sighed and turned to look at the door and then to observe her room. She got up and went to her desk. She examined the things on her desk and found a necklace that was part of her memory.

"Kevin…I wish you were still here…" She said to herself. She picked up the necklace and held it close to her chest, sighing once more. Then, interrupting this emotional time, her Agent bunny cell phone began to ring a familiar tune. She looked at it while it vibrated around, shaking things that were near it. After nearly three rings, it stopped and began to beep, letting her know that she had a message.

"I'll check it later. I better go see how Ziggy's repairs are going." She tenderly put the necklace down on the desk and walked out the door. When she was in the halls, she began to think of the memories that she had with Kevin when he was still there with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Chief! There you are! I was worried about you."

"Oh, hi Allen." She replied softly. She knew Allen since he came to join Vector. He always seemed like a chicken, but she knew that deep in side he was strong. He just never showed it. Either that or maybe he was just too soft hearted.

"Chief…you sound depressed. What's wrong?" He asked, his voice gentle. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's nothing." She said. Allen sighed and shook his head. He knew that there was something wrong when she said 'it's nothing'. She always said that, but this time he wasn't going to let her get away with it…well, maybe he was. He didn't have the guts to stand up to her. Not only was she his commander, but his love for her always blocked him from interfering in her life. His only true goal was to be able to comfort her…but he never could build up enough courage to do the actions.

Allen watched as Shion made her way to the Elsa's repair room where Ziggy was currently being held. Soon she disappeared behind the sliding doors. "It's nothing…it's always nothing…" He sighed.

"Hey Allen, what's up?" A young male voice said. Allen jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to see a familiar red headed boy. "Geez…your really jumpy aren't you?"

"J-Jr.! You know that you can't sneak up behind me like that!" Allen yelled. Jr. just snickered.

"Heh…chicken. You really need to become braver you know?" Allen sighed and bent over in humiliation.

"I know…" Allen said forlornly. Jr. sighed at the sight before him. Then, an idea came to him.

"Hey, I could train you." Jr. suggested. Allen looked up confusion showing on his face.

"H-how would you do that?"

"Easy…send you to a summer camp or something. I'm sure Gaignun can find a group for ya." Allen blinked a few times and then dropped his head down low again.

"I wouldn't be able to pass. If only I could tell Shion…" Allen forgot that Jr. was there. When he realized that he said it out loud, he immediately slapped his hands over his mouth and straightened up. "Ah! Ah! I wasn't supposed to say that! I-I-It isn't what it seems!" he said nervously as Jr. stood grinning wildly.

"So, it's a girl problem. Not to mention its Shion. That might be tough…" Jr. shook his head and chuckled a bit. "Good luck! I'm sure that you'll never pick up enough guts to actually confess your love to her!" Jr. continued in a mocking tone. He turned around and started walking away.

"I-I can do it! Just watch! I-I'll tell her tonight!" Allen said proudly.

"Well, good luck with that then." Jr. replied. Allen was, for the first time, getting annoyed.

"I bet you could never do what I'm going to do! I know you can't tell MOMO your feelings! …oops…" Allen watched as the red head stopped in mid step and immediately turned around.

"You want to say that again to my face?" Jr. said through his teeth. Allen began backing away slowly as Jr. began to approach him with his fists balled up.

"I-I didn't m-mean it! …PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" Allen said as he put his arms in front of his face, hoping that he was anywhere but there.

"I don't think this is going to settle anything. We'll have a contest then. Whoever confesses first gets 1,000 dollars." Jr. said. Allen put his arms down and looked at Jr. with a worried expression.

"Well? What do you say?" Allen never liked these types of challenges, but something else in him took over.

"A-all right…I accept…" He said sheepishly. 'Wait…why did I just do that? I'm so doomed…' he thought after his answer.

"All right then. This is only between you and me, so the money's going to have to be out of our own pockets."

Allen's jaw dropped. "B-b-but I don't have that much!"

"Then how about this. I'll make a bet for 1,000 dollars that you won't be able to confess to Shion tonight." Jr. said. He put on a mocking grin as Allen's shoulder's dropped. "If you do, then I owe you." Jr. continued. "Oh, and you can't change the choice you had for the other challenge, so I guess your stuck."

"What? B-b-but…!"

"Don't be such a chicken, your not losing anything…" Jr. said. He turned around and walked off to the Durandal. Allen sat there with his jaw dropped and shoulders low.

"I'm doomed…" Allen said and decided to make his own way to the bridge.

Shion and MOMO where helping out with repairs on Ziggy's body. While they were helping, Ziggy was talking to Juli on the computer screen.

"That should be good. How are you feeling Ziggy?" Shion said. Ziggy moved his mechanical arm a little and nodded that it felt fine. MOMO smiled and then turned to see her mother before she disconnected the link.

"Thank you Shion." Ziggy thanked. Shion smiled and then looked over at MOMO, who had striked up a conversation with Juli.

"Your welcome. Well, I better be going. I have to talk to Matthews about making a trip to Second Miltia." Shion waved and said good bye and then made her way to the Elsa's bridge. She needed to go to Second Miltia to go to Vector's Second Division to check up on KOS-MOS. She had dropped KOS-MOS off so that she could have her hardware updated.

Shion arrived at the bridge to see that Matthews wasn't there.

"I hope he didn't go to the Elsa's bar yet. Even Tony's gone." She sighed and turned around. The door opened and in came Allen, helping Hammer control Matthews and Tony from fighting with each other.

"You listen to me Tony; I'm the one who has to go through a lot! I'm captain of the ship and you're only the driver!" Matthews yelled. Allen jumped and went behind Hammer to seek protection. Hammer sighed and went in between Tony and Matthews. Allen didn't follow.

"Well, I have to make sure were going in the right direction! I could just crash the Elsa if you wanted me to!" Tony argued back. Shion tilted her head and walked up to them.

"Stop fighting you two."

"Ah, Miss Vector! How's it going?" Matthews said, being sidetracked from his argument. Tony grunted and was soon led off by Hammer.

"I have something to talk to you about. Can we make a trip to Second Miltia really quick? I have to pick up KOS-MOS. Her hardware was just upgraded and…"

"Sure thing Miss Vector! Tony, let's see you drive us to Second Miltia!" Shion sighed, knowing that she just made a challenge for Matthews and Tony. 'Let's hope this goes well…' She thought.

"I'll show you!" Tony declared. He put the Elsa into gear and began it began moving.

Jr. had just arrived at the Durandal's bridge. Mary and Shelley turned to him with confused expressions.

"What?" Jr. asked innocently.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the Elsa?" Mary asked.

"I can visit here too ya know." He said. He sounded disappointed.

"But the Elsa just left…" Shelley announced. Jr.'s jaw dropped.

"T-they left without me?" Jr. ran up to the end of the bridge, being attentively watched by the Mass Produced 100 Series. Mary and Shelley looked at each other and sighed.

"We can contact them and tell them to come back…" Shelley told him.

"…Nah…it's all right. I might as well hang out here for a while." Mary skipped over to him and tilted her head.

"I guess this means me and Shelley here get to do what we've been waiting to do for soooo long!"

"W-what does that mean!" Jr. said turning to her. He began to worry…he never knew what Mary and Shelley had in story for him.

"YAY! Shelley! Get the make-up out!" Mary squealed. Jr.'s eyes widened.

"N-no way…" He said terrified. Just then, Shelley came over with a purse that held all of the make up. "NOOOO! GET THAT CRAP AWAY FROM ME!" Jr. yelled.

Shion and the others arrived at Second Miltia. Tony had gotten them there safely.

"See? How bout that Captain? …Captain?" Tony looked behind him to see Matthews passed out in his towering chair.

"Thank you…" Shion thanked. Tony turned further to look at her. He winked and waved. Then he fell out of his own chair from looking too far back behind him.

"No problem…ow…" Tony replied, talking into the floor. Shion turned to make her way to the door when Allen stopped her.

"Um…uh, Chief? Can I ask you a question?" Allen said sheepishly.

"Sure."

"Well…uh, um, uh…c-could you…meet me at the Durandal's park tonight…o-of coarse, when we get back…?" Shion had actually listened to him for once.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." She said gently. Her sweet voice traveling through Allen's ears. He let her go and watched as she walked away. He felt himself blush, his heart melting with her response.

"I…I might actually win my first bet…"

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be up by next week...If I don't forget to work on it. I do that a lot. I hope you liked it and please, I'm begging you, review! I need more email! I look forward to a lot of reviews! 


	2. Confession

_Chapter 2 – confession_

Shion had arrived at Vector's Second Division and retrieved KOS-MOS. They told her that everything had gone well and there shouldn't be any errors with the programs. Shion thanked them and then walked KOS-MOS back to the Elsa.

"All right, are you ready to get back to the Durandal?" Matthews asked once Shion arrived. He had woken up a few minutes after Shion left.

"Yes. What time is it Hammer?" Shion asked, turning to the co-pilot.

"It's almost 6:00 right now." Hammer replied. Shion nodded and then waited for Matthews to order Tony to lift off.

* * *

It had been about two hours before Jr.'s makeover started. Shelley and Mary were giggling as they stared at their creation. Jr.'s left eye was twitching in embarrassment. He had bobby pins on either side of his head, a choker necklace, blue mascara, cherry red lipstick on and rosy pink blush placed on his cheeks. 

"Come on guys, can I wash it out now?" Jr. asked pleadingly. The two girls looked at each other and shook their heads. "Can you at least untie me from this chair?" The two shook their heads again. Jr. had been roped to one of the 100 Series' chair.

"Not until Master Gaignun arrives. He has to see this!" Mary said in excitement. Shelley nodded in agreement. The 100 Series had gathered around and were now giggling along with Mary and Shelley.

The girls and the 100 series stopped giggling when they heard the Durandal's elevator coming. Mary and Shelley turned around quickly to see Gaignun arriving. Jr.'s expression changed from pleading to humiliation in seconds.

"Perfect timing Master Gaignun!" Mary said as she ran over to him, her sister accompanying her. They both grabbed each of the black haired man's arms and dragged him over to their 'prisoner'.

"See! We gave the Little Master a make over." Shelley said. Gaignun looked down at Jr. with his normal expression. Jr. looked up at him with a crooked smile and an innocent expression. Everyone watched Gaignun carefully to see what his reaction was going to be.

"Well?" Mary said impatiently. Everyone gasped when they saw Gaignun's mouth curl into a small smile. He was trying to suppress laughter, but this was too funny for him. He bursted out laughing, making everyone smile. Jr. sighed as he watched his brother burst into laughter.

"We never heard Master Gaignun laugh before…" One of the 100 Series said in amazement. Gaignun eventually clamed down.

"Wow…I haven't laughed like that in a long time." He said wiping tears from his eyes. Jr.'s eye began twitching again.

"NOW can I go and wash it off?" Jr. said impatiently.

"What do you say?"

"PLEASE?" Jr. whined. Mary and Shelley were trying to teach him some manners.

"Okay, and don't forget the last part of it all." Shelley reminded.

"Thank you…" Jr. replied. Mary nodded while Shelley went and untied him. Jr. sighed in relief and ran to the nearest bathroom to wash his face off.

"How'd we do?" Mary asked. Gaignun looked down at her.

"You did fine. You made me laugh didn't you?" Shelley walked up and nodded along with Mary. "It changed the atmosphere a little bit from this seriousness." Mary and Shelley agreed again and then they walked back to the command board to continue working on their current objectives.

* * *

The Elsa had arrived and docked with the Durandal about 7:15 PM. Allen thought that he would go to the park and wait for Shion there. He had enough time to think about what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. 

Shion, on the other hand, was wondering why he wanted to meet her so late and what it was for. She looked at the time and thought that it was a perfect time to see if Allen was at the park or not. She took another look around her room and found herself at her desk again. She again picked up the fragile necklace given to her by the late Kevin Winnicot. She sighed as she held it tight and then set it back down and made her way to the park.

"Awe…man, I can't tell it to her like that…" Allen was sitting on the bench beside the fountain that was in the middle of the Durandal's park area. He heard light footsteps coming towards him. He picked his head up and saw Shion approaching him.

"Hi Allen. You know, I forgot to ask you what you wanted to see me for…and why this late." Shion took a seat beside him and tilted her head in confusion.

Allen gulped and didn't say anything. He twiddled with his fingers and then sighed.

"W-well, uh, Chief. Actually…uh, I wanted, to tell you…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "T-t-that…I…I…"

"Go ahead. Spit it out Allen. I won't bite." Shion said, putting her hand on top of his shaking hands.

"I…I love you…that's what I've been wanting to tell you…for a really long time. I just, couldn't get enough courage to tell you…and when I finally did I would always get interrupted and …" Allen was silenced with Shion's fingers pressing to his lips.

"You sure do talk a lot when you're nervous." Shion giggled which made Allen look at her. "You know, it's not often you see some one like you over come their worries like this. It's hard to commit your love to someone." Shion took her hand away from Allen's lips and smiled lightly. "You're really brave…and I knew you were all along."

Allen looked at her with loving eyes. Shion looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you too Allen. Since Kevin died, your compassion was surprising. You always worried about me. It made me…feel safe. Thank you…Thank you for being there for me." Shion put her hand to his cheek, watching him blush. She slowly leaned forward and they kissed. Allen's eyes widened when they connected. His heart skipped a beat when they broke apart. He couldn't do anything but sit there in awe.

"Damn! That's a thousand bucks out of my pocket…I guess he really is underestimated after all…heh…" Jr. whispered to himself. He was hiding behind one of the trees that had been placed. "Lucky bastard…"

"Allen, would you like to go out to eat one night?" Shion offered, taking his hands and rubbing her thumbs against the back of his hands.

"S-sure…when?" Allen said. He felt revived. He had gained a lot of confidence this night and didn't want it to go away.

"How about…Saturday night?"

"Sure." Allen replied. Shion smiled and got up. Allen did the same and put his arms around her. They both made their way back to the Elsa, leaving Jr. behind the tree. Little did Jr. know that with his regained confidence, Allen was planning to help Jr. with his 'girl problem' as well.

Shion had asked Allen to escort her to her room. Gladly, Allen did so. When they arrived, Shion kissed him once more and turned to go into her room. Allen grabbed her arm just before she entered.

"What's wrong Allen?" She asked. Allen looked in all directions and then he whispered into her ear.

"Do you think that you could help me help the Little Master out with confessing to MOMO?" Shion's eyes lit up and she turned to Allen with a surprised look.

"Uh…oh, why not! I'll help…but what were you planning?" Allen whispered into her ear again, giving her a small smile. "It's perfect Allen! We'll meet in the park early tomorrow morning okay?" Shion said.

"All right. Thanks Chief…"

"Allen, you can stop calling me chief."

"Oh…okay. Then, thanks Shion…it feels different…" Shion only giggled and then replied.

"You'll get used to it." Shion was going to go back into her quarters when Allen pulled her again. "What is it?" Shion said, getting a little bit annoyed.

"Did you get your message Shion?"

"Huh? That was you?" Allen nodded. "I'll check it tomorrow, okay?" Allen nodded again. Shion kissed him again and went into her quarters. Allen sighed and then made his way back to his own quarters.

* * *

Hello again everyone! Yes, I know I updated before what I was going to actually update it...I have four of the chapter ready, but i want to leave you all in suspension! Mean while, I'm working on another JxM fic. It reminds me of Crocodile Dundee...but not really, if you know what I mean...Just go check it out.


	3. One Last Thing Part One

_Chapter 3 – One Last Thing…_

_**(Part One)**_

MOMO and Ziggy were walking down the long halls of the Elsa to get to the bridge when they saw Jr. just arriving on to the Elsa.

"Jr.! Where have you been? Weren't you on board the Elsa when we left?" MOMO asked running up to the young boy.

"Nope…I was stuck on the Durandal…with Mary and Shelley…AND THEY DID HORRIBLE THINGS TO ME!" Jr. complained, causing MOMO to take a step back. She put her hand up to her chest while her eyes were wide opened with surprise. Ziggy had then finally caught up to the two.

"L-like what?" MOMO asked, tilting her head.

"They gave me…a make over…with everything! I can't stand those two…" Jr. explained. "I'm going to have to make sure we don't have anywhere to go when I need to go to the Durandal…that way I won't be abandoned like that again…" MOMO giggled at Jr.'s reaction.

"Come on, you can come with us to the bridge. Matthews wanted to see us for something important." MOMO continued. She grabbed Jr.'s hand and made him run with her. Ziggy was left behind. He sighed and started to follow them at a walking pace.

When Jr. and MOMO got to the bridge, Allen and Shion were holding hands and everyone was huddled around them asking them a bunch of questions. Jr. sighed and made his way over to Allen. He began to pull out a wad of money that he had owed Allen for the bet that they had made.

"Here Allen…congrats." Jr. said holding out the money in front of Allen. Allen took it and then nodded.

"Thanks…for everything." Allen said. Jr. nodded kindly with a smile on his face. Suddenly, something hit Allen in the back…hard.

"Hey! Congratulations!" Matthews said with his arm on Allen's back. Allen bent forward from the pat on the back from Matthews. Shion laughed and watched as Allen slowly bent himself back up.

"Eh heh…thanks." Allen said after he was standing normal again. MOMO also joined the group and congratulated Shion and Allen. Then she turned to Jr.

"You made him bet that he wouldn't be able to do this?"

"Uh…kinda…" Jr. said cautiously.

"That's so cruel! You should know better. You can't force things like love." MOMO scolded. Jr. sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry…" He said unenthusiastically. MOMO sighed and then looked up as Ziggy entered the room.

"Okay, then that should be everyone, right?" Matthews said.

"Wait, KOS-MOS and chaos aren't here yet…" Shion said.

"Don't worry Shion; I talked to them on my way here. They'll be here in a few minutes." Ziggy informed. Shion turned to him and nodded.

"What were they doing?" Shion asked.

"chaos said he found some type of bug in her systems so he had to get rid of it."

"But Vector did that all ready." Shion explained. Ziggy just shrugged. Just then KOS-MOS and chaos came through the door.

"There you are!" Matthews said. chaos scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry we're late…KOS-MOS was acting strange so I decided to examine her and I found a small virus. It wasn't critical but I had to get rid of it just in case." Chaos explained. Shion nodded and then Matthews began talking to them.

Shion and Allen were in the back ignoring Matthews' speech. Instead, they were trying to think of a way to initiate their plan for MOMO and Jr.

"How are we going to get them to do that though? Jr.'s too stubborn to actually fall for it."

"How about we just let them meet like we did in the park? That should work." Shion whispered. Allen thought about it for a while.

"But what if they only talk like they normally would?"

"Hmm…oh, I've got it! We can tell MOMO that Jr. wanted to tell her something at the park and then we tell Jr. that MOMO wanted to talk to him. I can tell MOMO to meet Jr. at the park at…let's say 8:00 tonight. Then you can tell Jr. to meet her at the park at 7:50." Shion explained. Allen nodded and agreed that it might work.

"Why is it at different times?" Allen asked.

"It's better that way…" Shion said and then Matthews had stopped talking and started to stare at them. They were bent over talking to each other and he wanted them to be paying attention to him.

"Hey you two! Did you hear anything I said?" Matthews asked. Shion and Allen looked up to him and then stood up straight.

"Um…yes we did!" Shion lied.

"Well, then repeat what this whole thing was about." Matthew said accusingly. Shion and Allen looked at each other and gulped.

"Um…" The two said in unison.

"That's what I figured. Well, if you're lost then don't come crying to me. Ask someone else to explain it to ya." Matthews said. Then he excused everyone from the meeting. Shion and Allen sighed, but at least they had their plan worked out.

"All right, Allen, catch Jr. before he exits okay? I'm off to follow MOMO for a little while, just to talk." Shion said. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and he blushed. Then she ran off to walk and talk with MOMO.

"Okay…" Allen said in a monotone voice. He was suddenly frightened by a poke on the shoulder. "Ahhh!" he immediately whirled around and saw Jr. standing there in front of him.

"You're still jumpy…" Jr. said sarcastically. Allen sighed and relaxed himself.

"Yeah, I'm just that way…oh and I have something to tell you. Shi- I mean MOMO asked me to ask you to meet her in the park at 8:00…" Allen said. He didn't realize that he had screwed up the time until it was too late.

"At 8 huh? The park in the Durandal right?" Jr. asked, sounding stunned. Allen nodded but then wanted to fix the time.

"Sorry, I forgot it's not at 8…it's at 7:50…"

"Ah, ten minutes difference…who cares. I'll be there at 7:50 if that's what she said." Jr. agreed. Allen nodded and then Jr. walked by him. Once Jr. left Allen sighed heavily.

"That was close…I almost really screwed it up…" Allen said and then followed everyone out of the bridge leaving only Matthews, Tony, Hammer and chaos.

* * *

"So MOMO, how have you been lately?" Shion asked, starting a conversation. The little pink haired realian looked up at her with her golden eyes.

"I've been fine! What about you? Are you really happy that you and Allen are together?" MOMO asked. Shion smiled and giggled softly.

"Yeah, I really am. I knew he had it in there somewhere. Oh, I have to tell you something. Jr. told me that he needed to tell you something and he wanted to meet you in the park at the Durandal." Shion explained. MOMO's eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

"Really! What time? What is it about?" She quarried.

"Well, I don't know what for, but he said at 8:00 tonight." Shion informed. MOMO put her hands together and stopped walking.

"Really?" MOMO tilted her head. Shion also stopped walking and nodded. MOMO took her hands apart and put them behind her back. "You can tell him that I'll be there!" She said cheerfully. Shion nodded and they began walking again.

* * *

It was 7:30 and Shion and Allen had met up at Shion's quarters. They were both anxious to see what might happen.

"Shion, do you think it will work?" Allen asked. Shion nodded as she watched the digital clock hologram on her desk. She couldn't wait until it reached 8:00. It was so close and yet so far.

"Oh, Allen! I'm so excited! I can't wait any longer!" Shion said, putting her arms around him. Out side their door an eavesdropper was sitting their mischievously. "Allen, can time go any faster?" She continued.

"Ummm…I don't think so. Shion, I can't breath…" Allen said. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted.

"(gasp) a visitor!" Shion said as she hopped up with excitement. Allen deeply inhaled and exhaled, happy that he could breathe again.

Shion opened the door to a smiling Jr.

"J-Jr.! What are you doing here?" Shion asked.

"Sounds like someone was desperate…" Jr. replied. Shion was confused and tilted her head.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked. Jr. began chuckling.

"Don't play stupid, Shion. 'Oh, Allen! I'm so excited! I can't wait any longer!'" Jr. mocked then doubled over in laughter. Shion processed the thought for a second then began to blush madly as she figured out what Jr. was thinking.

"Jr.! You dirty minded little boy!" She smacked him upside the head, stopping his snickering abruptly. "We were only talking about something else!" Jr. looked up at her, rubbing the side of his head.

"What were you talking about?" Jr. questioned.

"Nothing that you need to know…" Shion told him. Jr. smiled evilly again making Shion sweat drop.

"Well if it wasn't what I was thinking, then why shouldn't you tell me?" Shion looked for another excuse. Fortunately, it had turned 7:45 and she knew Jr. would have to run for the park at this time.

"Aren't you supposed to meet MOMO at the park soon?" Jr. looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"Yeah! Shoot! I'll let you slide for now Shion! I've gotta go, I'm gonna be late!" Jr. panicked. He ran off down the halls to go to the park.

"(sigh) That was really close…Allen! Come on! We have to see what's going to happen!" Allen got up and walked over to her and they made their way to the park, being careful they didn't let Jr. know that they were following him.

* * *

MOMO was in her room with the door open. It had gotten hot suddenly and the halls were cool. She was brushing her hair when she saw Jr. run by the door in a rush.

"Huh? I wonder what he's in a rush for…" MOMO set down her brush and quickly went to her entrance way. "JR.! What's wrong?" She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I have to meet you in the park at 7:50, like you said!" Jr. said, not realizing that it was MOMO. Then he stood there for a second.

"I-I thought I was going to be late…but you're not there yet…" MOMO was confused. She had been told 8:00 by Shion.

"But Shion told me that you wanted to tell me something and to meet you at the park at 8:00…" Jr. also became confused. Shion and Allen stopped suddenly, only a few feet away. Jr. and MOMO turned to them. Shion and Allen noticed that they had been caught following Jr.

"Um…hello you two! How are you?" Shion said in a worried tone. Allen hid behind her, afraid of what might happen.

"What's going on here?" Jr. questioned. "Allen told me 7:50 and you told MOMO 8:00…and I don't know what I was supposed to tell her. As you claimed I had to tell MOMO something…Shion…" Shion smiled widely and innocently.

"Um…eh heh, it was kind of a surprise thing…he he?" Shion confessed. Jr. sighed and shook his head.

"Oh well." Jr. said and then continued on his way to the park.

"Ummm…are you still going?" MOMO asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Shion sighed a relief sigh and Allen poked his head from behind her. "Are you still coming?" Jr. asked, turning to MOMO. She hesitated then quickly nodded. "All right. I'll see you when you get there." Jr. made his exit and MOMO stood there watching him go. She smiled and then skipped back into her quarters, leaving Allen and Shion in the halls.

"Well, that worked out even if it was screwed up." Shion said as she turned to Allen. Allen nodded in agreement and the two made their ways back to Shion's room. "We'll let those two be…I guess. I really wanted to see what happened though…"

"Don't worry Shion, we'll figure it out tomorrow." Allen reassured her. She nodded and looked up at Allen with a smile.

* * *

Hello, yes, I updated again! Hooray! I can't believe that I've updated so much in the past two weeks...wow. I'm amazed at myself. I hope you like this story. It's going to come to an end on chapter 4...so yeah, one more time for updating. tear Oh well, you guys will be okay with it right?...Ummm...right? PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF I HAVE A BAD ENDING! I SUCK AT WRITING ENDINGS! But all stories need ends and well...if not then my imagination could go forever...which isn't a good thing. But, I NEED REVIEWS! Thank you to all of you who review and boo! to all of you who don't review. Pity on you...anyway, I hope you guys liked this story so far! TTYL 


End file.
